Golden Topaz Eyes
by MidnightHourFlower
Summary: Just some Karui centric one-shots, most lemon content, karuxmultiparings first on the list karunaru


Hex: hi…I'm bringing you what I believe to be is the very first one-shots…(**ONE-SHOTS as in NOT CONTINUING THEM IN MULTI-CHAPTERS**) of PWP featuring Karui of Team Samui/Killerbee. So I hope you enjoy them ;3

**Pairing: Karui/Naruto**

**Warning: nothing just soft-core smut**

_**Title: I Say She's Just a Friend**_

It all started…this curious fascination he had for the Kumo Kunoichi after the retrieval of her master, Killerbee.

Though at the time, Naruto was too busy with pursing a friend he considered to be a brother and vying for the affections of the woman he believed would be his first and only 'love'. To give thought to anything else, much less to a foreign girl he'll probably never see again was blasphemous!

Over time, he had eventually won her over. It was a hard battle between him and Karui. She was just as stubborn as he was. A real tough cookie to break, but in the end she started to warm up to him and soon she became a good friend of his.

And over the years, he started to see more and more of her, Omoi, and even at times Samui who had taken interest in Hatake Kakashi. It was thanks to his team's blooming friendship with her team that relations between Konoha and Kumo became far more than what Naruto ever hoped for.

As Jounins, sometimes he would meet with her. She would be sent as a representative for the Chuunin exams whenever they were held here in Konoha. Other times, she would stop in town with her old teammates or when Tsunade-baachan and the Raikage would send in their best for a joint mission that required great skills and teamwork between two allied nations.

Even through all those times of meeting each other, they never really had much time to get to know each other on a deeper level…as just friends of course. The most he ever got out of Karui was annoyed glances, a foul verbal beating, or a bright playful smile that lit up her entire face, questions about his love life with Sakura, and the occasional talk about their next mission.

He never really asked her much about her own personal life. He never asked at all. Naruto wasn't sure why until now, but it made him feel a bit like a bad friend for not seeming to care about the woman he claimed to be one of his best friends.

While at the same time, he yearned to know more about her. He categorized this interest as nothing more than simple curiosity for a girl who was so different yet similar to him. She was the only one out of his group of female friends that put up a hard rough exterior. Though he knew that somewhere deep within was a soft creature who was sweet at heart and had lots of love to give. It was in the way, she showed her gratitude the way she cared for people close to her in her own way.

The many times, she seemed to always be around when he needed someone to talk to about his rocky relationship with Sakura; despite hardly ever seeing her any other time. The way she tried to give advice for him and give him hope that things would work out fine between him and Sakura.

Even when he knew it wasn't.

For some unknown reason, Naruto noticed how she was quick to dismiss other's attempts to set her up with dates. She would just state, rather annoyed that she wasn't 'interested' or 'now wasn't the time'.

Tonight, when he walked into the pub he knew all that was bound to change. The blond was not ready to encounter a brown skinned beauty dressed in a two piece in a light shade of blue. Fiery red hair, usually wild and untamed, intricately designed in a braided up-do with blue pearl clips holding it in place. Large silver hoop earrings, matching bangles on one arm, and short heeled sandals completed her look.

Naruto had to do a double take. He was almost speechless to see the golden eye woman before him, looking…so…very…sexy. In all the times he could remember seeing her, she was always dressed in ninja garb; all of which did wonders in hiding her curves. Something he thought she was seriously lacking for a twenty year old woman.

He couldn't have been more wrong. She was dressed to kill while he was…just coming from completing another A-rank mission with his anbu squad and was in serious need of a drink.

Naruto walked over to her. She seemed to be looking around for someone sitting there all by herself. He then watched as her pretty almond shaped eyes looked down to her cell phone, like she was waiting for a call.

"Hey Karu-chan!"

Karui looked up with mild surprise at the familiar whiskered face of Uzumaki Naruto. She immediately smiled at him.

"Hey yourself Uzumaki!"

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked, even though he was already sitting across from her in the dimly lit tiny booth in the corner of the pub.

"Not at all, make yourself _comfortable_," she replied sarcastically. She smirked while crossing her arms.

He returned her smirk, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Actually I was just getting ready to leave," she said with a bored sigh.

The cheeriness in her tone disappeared, making Naruto's own grin vanish as well.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and gave him a weak smile.

"Nah, I was supposed to be having a date with this guy that Hinata and Ino set me up with but he hasn't shown up."

"Hmm, could have run into problems getting here, so he's running a few minutes late?"

She frowned at him.

"Then where the hell am I? Last time I remember, a few minutes wasn't considered being three hours late!" she snapped, Naruto winced.

She shook her head, frowning deeper, "Heh! Well it doesn't matter, I think I successfully was too much of a _bitch_ for him to handle that I chased his sorry ass away from me!" she laughed condescendingly.

The blond before her notice how the laugh wasn't reaching her golden eyes.

"If you keep it up, you're end up running away a perfectly good guy Karu-chan with that type of attitude."

Naruto watch her face as she glared at him.

"Hmph! God, you're starting to sound like Omoi! You want me to settle with an asshole like that?! What kind of friend are ya Uzumaki?"

The blue eye male smiled, "How do you know he was an asshole?"

"It doesn't matter how, I just know."

"Aren't you being too judgmental?"

"Hell no!" she yelled, she met his questioning glance and huffed.

"Most men I've tried to date always turned out to be complete assholes! That guy was no different. I'm still wondering where the hell Hinata and Ino even found him at!"

The red head woman grabbed the small purse by her side and was making her way out of her seat.

"Anyway, I'm leaving, I got a job first thing in the morning—"

He didn't know why, but he wasn't yet ready for her to leave him alone.

"Wait, don't leave—"

Karui looked back at Naruto with wide eyes, switching between looking at the ivory tan hand on her wrist to his equally surprised stare.

Catching himself, he quickly let her go and covered up his feeling of awkwardness with a small smile.

"At least share a drink with me?"

"Okay, but you're paying."

Naruto felt himself calm down a little, seeing Karui settle back down in her seat. He nodded in the direction of a waiter to order a bottle a sake.

"So…what made you finally decide to give dating a chance?"

"Ah…noisy aren't we?" she smirked, "I was getting tired of Omoi getting on my nerves about always being cooped up in my house. He keeps complaining that I don't do anything outside of my job."

Naruto gave her an unreadable expression. That sounded way too much like him. He always had Tsunade baachan or one of the guys trying to get him to do things outside of the job. Since the breakup, things weren't as fun as they used to be…plus he has been a very busy man these days.

"I take it it's not going so well," he stated.

"If it was…all my dates or lack thereof wouldn't go to complete shit. Hmm…this dress was a total waste."

"It looks good on you—" Naruto caught himself, amazed he even said the words at all. It seemed Karui didn't hear him, he was feeling happy and a bit disappointed she didn't. It was the truth though, she did look good in that two piece blue outfit.

He didn't know it, but she heard his whisper. She just pretended she didn't because she didn't want to question him about why he said it. It wasn't stopping her from feeling a little heat rise in her cheeks.

"Anyway, what's the current status between you and Pinky?"

"Sakura and I finally decided that it isn't meant to be," he pour another shot of sake into his saucer than started twirling the bottle around.

Karui's playful face vanished as she saw his somber look, "She's with Uchiha now."

Naruto kind of winced, "Did you have to be so blunt?"

"I'm sorry, it was rude," she averted her eyes.

"No, it's okay, we get along far more better than we did when we were together."

Karui smiled along with the blond before her. "That's good to hear."

She placed her empty saucer on the table and made to get up once again, "I finished my drink."

"It's time for me to go Uzu-"

"I'll walk you home."

Karui blinked at the fast action of her friend moving from his seat to stand next to her.

"_Home_ is all the way in Kumo and aren't you going to finish the rest of that?" she rose an eyebrow.

"Eh, its nearly gone, I'll walk with you."

She shrugged, "Fine with me."

It was a comfortable silence as the duo walked together in the nightlight. It was soon disrupted with the sounds of thunder and the sudden rain pouring from the heavens.

"Crap! It's raining!" Karui shouted.

"Follow me; my house is not too far from here!" Naruto said as he grabbed onto Karui's hand.

Together the two of them ran for dry shelter out of the downpour. By the time they made it to his home, they were both soaked to the bone. Naruto opened his door, allowing Karui to step inside first. Once he closed the door to his apartment, he switched the lights on.

"Gah, I hate when this happens," Karui complained, her pout was cute but Naruto saw she was still smiling even after getting caught in the rain.

Naruto gave her a once over, liking the way her hair was now messy and wet, coming out of it's little style she put it in. The way, her top was beginning to show the modest size of her breasts. The way, the wet outfit cling to her wide hips and firm coffee colored thighs.

"Hello…earth to Uzumaki!" Karui waved her hand in front of Naruto's dazed face.

"Huh?" he replied dumbly.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you didn't need to drink a half bottle of sake if it makes you nuttier than usual Uzumaki."

"Yea I'm fine Karu-chan," the taller male stated. He sighed and began taking off some of his wet clothing, leaving him in nothing but his jounin shirt, pants, and shinobi sandals.

"Okay as long as you're sure, it's just…you've been dazing off all night."

"Really? I wasn't aware I was," he laughed nervously. He went into the hallway to the linen closet to get a towel for Karui who followed after him.

The still wet and now getting a bit chilled young woman nodded her head, "You have, what are you thinking about anyway?"

He paused with a hand on a dark orange towel. Karui didn't miss the coy smile on his lips suddenly.

"Would you hold it against me if I told you the truth?"

For some reason, Karui felt like she was in for a long night. She felt her heart skip a beat from the sudden nervousness she felt inside. She did her best to play off her obvious anxiety.

"It depends…do I really want to know?"

Naruto gave her the towel to dry off with, his coy smile turning into a devious smirk. Karui stared into his sapphire colored eyes, her hand brushing against his, sending a shock through her nervous system as she grabbed for the towel. Once it was over, she watched Naruto walk further down into the hallway and made a quick left.

She felt an urge to follow after him, but her nerves had her rooted in place.

"Aren't you going to tell me!" she yelled for him to hear her question.

He didn't answer her. She knew now more than ever that he obviously wanted her to follow him. She did want his honest answer, what he wanted was probably the same thing she wanted.

But if he was playing with her, she was going to deck him and leave. She was tired of men making a fool out of her. The last man she wanted to make a fool out of her was her best friend. She did hear that Naruto Uzumaki used to be known for his pranks back in the day.

She walked in the same direction Naruto just disappeared to not so long ago, "Uzumaki, you better stop playing with me…!"

She felt a strong arm wrap around her slender waist, she felt her head lightly bump a tan chin bone and her eyes stare at a strong neck that could only belong to one man. Karui shivered, from the cold, from nerves, from anticipation when she felt one of Naruto's whiskered cheeks move against her own. She eyes fluttered closed, feeling the warmth of his breath tickle her skin in a soft whisper.

"I wanna fuck you."

Karui's eyes opened wide as fast as they closed a second ago. Naruto surprised her every time she was in his company. The blunt way he say it so honestly, caught her off guard that she felt herself once again unable to move.

"Karu-chan did you hear me? I said I wanna fuck you."

She should hit him for being so crass, but at the same time she almost felt herself nearly moan out loud and she was sure the flow of wetness was soon going to pool between her thighs.

"Why?"

Karui felt her face grow extremely hot. Why? Did she just ruin the mood by asking him _why!?_ Of all the things she could have whispered back sexily to her…friend she asks him why! The dark red head felt the blond wrapping her in his arm chuckle.

Was he making fun of her?

"Because I've wanted to for a long time."

Karui remained silent this time, fearing she was going to ask him why again if she opened her mouth. He moved back just a bit to give her one of those smirks she had secretly found so sexy on him. All she could do was stare into his deep blue eyes again. It was kind of embarrassing. She was a Kunoichi! She shouldn't be letting some man feel her up as he pleased!

No matter how much she knew him or wanted him to.

She shuddered, feeling his other hand, caress the wet skin of her thigh. It was moving so agonizingly slow further up between her legs.

"I'm curious."

She felt his lips kiss her lightly at the juncture of her shoulder and neck. Her breathing was becoming very heavy from lust.

"And fascinated with you."

She mewled, her body jerking upward from the sudden contact of his fingers brushing against her warm sex, still covered in her lacy blue panties. Naruto felt her soft hands move to the muscles of his arms for something to hold onto. He felt the way her wet body pressed closer to him.

"You're my friend, but I never really tried to get to know you Karu-chan. I think right now would be a good start."

"Ah…" Naruto could feel the red head moving about in his hold. He cheekily grinned. She didn't know if she wanted to move away from his touch or move closer to it.

"I'm not good with this sort of thing ya know?" she suddenly blurted out. Her chest was rising and falling and her brown skin was faintly tinged with red.

She surely wasn't any good at all with this sort of thing. Naruto thought it was endearing that such a strong willed and rough Kunoichi such as Karui was completely clueless right now.

"Don't worry I'll be for the both of us."

He began to move, moving Karui with him, placing her against the wall, his hand moving from rubbing her vagina from the outside of the sheer cloth to moving them inside her underwear to touch her actual skin. He could really feel the warm slippery substance of her juices on his fingers.

"Confi…dent aren't we…Uzu…maki."

She managed to get out with Naruto touching her wet pussy. Karui was barely aware of him moving her against one of the walls in his bedroom with him hovering over her.

"You know, I've been wanting to ask you…why do you call me Uzumaki?" he whispered just over her plump thick lips.

"A habit? I've never really paid attention to it."

She stared back at his intense stare. Her face colored more.

"Do you want me to call you Naruto?"

He felt himself tighten inside his damp pants.

"Yea…can you say it again?"

Karui noticed the slight groan in his voice and she smiled.

"Naruto-kun," she said softly.

"Say it again but slower."

He commanded her, bringing his mouth to her neck again. He moved his hand from inside those sexy lacy panties and moved them to the wet cloth of her blue top.

"Na-ru-to-kun!"

Her breast felt nice and full inside the palm of his hand. Karui moaned from the touch. She made the move to kiss his lips. They were soft, a little chapped, and warm. It felt nice. Her hands began to move on their own, touching his broad chest. Naruto moved to kiss her back. To him, her slightly painted lips felt full, warm, and deliciously thick enough to bite and suck on.

Naruto without warning hoisted her up against the wall by her waist. Karui was curiously looking on, her hands held tight to his shoulders; waiting to know what Naruto was about to do. She felt one of his legs, keep her in place and once again she felt her entire body burn. He moved to slide her skirt up her thighs and practically tear her underwear…she wasn't going to be able to wear those anymore.

In one swift motion, she heard the soft drop of Naruto's pants fall to his ankles. She felt the soft poking of his stiff member pushing at the entrance of her pussy. Her legs wrapped around and tightened around his lean waist the same way, she felt herself tighten around Naruto's cock as he filled her inside.

Naruto let out a long groan and Karui sighed, her arms went around his neck as he moved out of her only to suddenly push back in. She jerked up, and she yelped from surprise. He kissed her lips again and began moving in and out of her. Using his hands to guide her to move against him.

"Oh…ah…Naruto!"

Karui's cries were getting louder as their rhythm grew faster. Her back bumping against the wall as he drove himself faster and deeper inside her.

"You feel so good inside me!" she cried in ecstasy, grinding her hips into his, trying to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Karu-chan, you're so damn tight!" he panted, never wanting to stop the motion of fucking his red head friend. She was really tight, and it felt like she liked to be talked dirty to. If the groan she gave was any indication, he could feel her get wetter around his stiff penis.

At some point, Karui's long dark red hair came undo, the blue pearl clips had long gone disappeared somewhere on the floor of Naruto's bedroom. Her hair fell around her face like a curtain, still very wet and slightly wavy as it bounced with ever thrust of Naruto pounding into her.

Their eyes remained locked onto each other. Sapphire met golden topaz in heated lust and passion.

"You like me fucking your tight pussy Karu-chan?"

She shuddered and she knew she was just dripping from her slick core even more. Her face was red from slight embarrassment for Naruto to know she really liked being talked to like that.

"Ohh..yea! Fuck my tight pussy Naruto-kun!"

He went into her harder and she yelped from slight discomfort and pleasure, "Say my name!"

"Naruto-kun!"

He was beginning to feel himself nearly climax.

Karui felt herself reaching that point as well, "I'm gonna-!"

She didn't get to finish because Naruto cruelly stopped. Karui frowned down at him curiously. He didn't climax either, but he just suddenly stopped. He was slick with sweat and he was panting heavily, she supposed she was as well.

"…Why did you stop?" she pouted, she almost groaned, she could still feel his dick inside her pussy and they weren't doing anything.

The blond didn't bother to answer her and it was frustrating her, "Naruto-kun? Why did you stop?"

He pulled out her slowly, smirking down at her as she glared up at him. She was now standing on the floor, still in her heeled sandals.

"You're cute when you angry Karu-chan."

"Why did you stop! I was almost there!" she whined.

"I know."

"Then why did—"

Naruto bent down to kiss her mouth to shut her up. He had fully rid himself of his bottoms and moved Karui to his bed.

"I want you out of this dress," he said simply, removing her bottom, while she removed her top.

When she finished, she paused. Her eyes in awe at the sight of Naruto's still hard member. She couldn't believe that impressively…sized thing was near to bringing her to completion just seconds ago.

"Like what you see Karu-chan?"

"Yea, I do," she returned his smirk rather shyly and made to reach for his penis, but he stopped her instead by pushing her back to his mattress.

"You want me to put it in you again?" he teased, his tongue licking her neck, down to her breasts where he found two dark erect tips of her nipples, darker than her brown skin.

"Hmm yes! Please, Naruto! Fuck me again!" she whined. She closed her eyes to the feel of his mouth enveloping her breast into his warm, moist mouth. One strong hand holding her leg over his shoulder; opening her fully to his view. His other hand moved inside her slick pussy.

Her back arched more from the fondling of his index and middle finger moving inside her wet cunt.

He bit her nipple playfully, "You really want it, Karu-chan?"

He was enjoying teasing her, but he was just as ready as she was to continue. For someone who never done this before, she sure had such a colorful vocabulary.

"Oh god! Yes! Please, I can't take it anymore! I want to feel you inside me again!" she cried, she felt the warm natural lubrication of her vagina dripping heavily between her thighs and Naruto removing his now slick fingers from her cunt to get a taste of her.

She then felt him move above her, now moving both her legs over his shoulders and suddenly thrust hard and fast inside her. Karui moved with him, feeling the peak of her orgasm rising again.

The sounds Karui was making as he thrust into her, was turning him on and fuel to drive him to pounding faster. He was coming closer to his own orgasm as well.

"Cum in me Naruto!"

She yelled, her hand clutching the sheets of his bed tightly. One of legs had moved from his shoulder to his wrap around his waist as they moved against one another coming closer and closer to the final end of their passion.

"Karu-chan!"

Naruto growled out, giving one last hard thrust into Karui, releasing his seed inside her.

"NARUTO!!"

She screamed his name, reaching her orgasm a second after.

Naruto continued to thrust slowly inside Karui until they rode out their climaxes.

"Are you alright there Karu-chan?"

Naruto finally asked, once the aftermath of momentary bliss subsided. Karui had a daze look with a lazy smile on her face. Her wild hair was strewn everywhere and her body was lit with the afterglow of sex. She was beautiful.

He kissed her lips softly.

"So…this is what I've been missing out on?" She asked after a long pause. Her golden eyes locked onto his cobalt blues.

"Hehe, it gets better every time afterward," he winked.

Naruto watch her face glow bright red suddenly and he felt her arms wrapped around his back, bringing him closer to her body.

"…can we do it again?" she whispered softly.

He chuckled, hands already making a move to explore her body once more.

"Already ahead of you."

Karui sighed and moaned Naruto's name once again that night.

"N-na-naru…ruto!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Naruto woke up late in the morning to see the side of his bed empty of a sienna brown skinned woman he thoroughly fucked the previous night. All that was left in her place was the crumbled bottoms of her light blue dress and the lacy panties she wore. On top of the left clothing was a small note with her handwriting.

_Hey Naruto, _

_My night turned out really wonderful thanks to you. You're really a good— great friend! It was sort of unexpected that we would meet last night but I had fun…and my first time was nice too…um would you mind hanging out again with me the next time I'm in town? I mean we can just talk! Nothing else is necessary…I mean if you want too…um bye for now Uzumaki._

_P.S. – I finally figured out this cell phone contraption, so call me sometime okay? Here's my phone number… _

Naruto smirked. It would have been nice if he had woken up next to Karui that morning; but he knew that duty called. He couldn't wait until she came back from her mission; they surely had much to talk about. In fact he should give her a call right now. He could already see her flustered face, looking mighty pissed for calling her, especially if she was already on the job.

But that would be too dangerous, though he did know he could always bug her whenever for the hell of it when she wasn't busy.

He picked up the sexy already worn dress and panties and laughed.

"And she said this dress went to waste."

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

So how was it for my first lemon? :D


End file.
